Day of Destiny
Day of Destiny is the twenty-sixth and final episode of the first season of Magi-Nation. It aired on April 12, 2008. Synopsis Tony returns to Earth to find the Core Dreamstone while the Magi of the Moonlands prepare to face Agram. Meanwhile, the other Magi must defeat the powerful Shadow Cawh. Tony returns to the Moonlands and must combine his abilities with the other Final Dreamers, finally re-imprisoning Agram in the Core. Plot Tony, Edyn and Strag stand at the base of the Vortex Relic. Tony is planning to return to Earth so he can retrieve the final Core Dreamstone. Agram shows up and appears to destroy the Vortex Relic, but this turns out to just a projection meant to fool them. Edyn notes by looking in the Book of Elders, that there are three celestial events that will come to pass, and that if all three happen, Agram will succeed. As the first of these events, a meteor shower, is taking place, Tony uses the Vortex Relic to return back to his grandfather's house. When he arrives home, his grandfather is nowhere to be found. Furok shows Tony a recording of the day his grandfather returned from the Moonlands. By watching the recording, Tony realizes that Agram hid the Core Dreamstone in his grandfather's bag as he was returning back to Earth. The Magi of the Moonlands gather, ready to fight against Agram and all his Shadow Magi. Agram summons the Cawh, which he transforms into a Shadow Cawh and releases it on the opposing Magi, trusting it and his Shadow Magi to handle the situation as he heads off to destroy Vash Naroom. The second celestial event, a comet, appears. While searching the house for the Core Dreamstone, Tony sees his grandfather arrive in an ambulance, apparently sick with some kind of unknown disease. The scene cuts to the battle against the Shadow Cawh. While they aren't able to hurt it, the Magi instead lead the Cawh back to the Shadow Magi, where it destroys them instead, falling afterward into a chasm. Back at home, Tony finds the Core Dreamstone among his grandfather's souvenir relics hidden in one of the items. He returns to the Moonlands with the Dreamstone. Tony, Edyn and Strag all meet at Vash Naroom to find the town in ruins, and Evu defeated by Agram. They are about to insert the Core Dreamstone into the Book of Elders, but Agram's Koil retrieves it as the third celestial event, a supernova, shows up in the sky. The three summon their Dream Creatures to fight Agram, and as they are about to be defeated, Furok, Ugger, and Freep suddenly combine into a single Creature called Rokreeper, through an ability stemming from the three Magi being the Final Dreamers. Rokreeper easily defeats Agram's Dream Creatures, but dissociates soon after. In a final effort, Agram is about to use the Book of Elders on the protagonists, but Edyn takes it back by casting Encompassing Wind. Tony places the Core Dreamstone in the Book of Elders, activating the Core Glyph and trapping Agram once again. As Tony is about to return home, his grandfather and Evu show up through the Vortex Relic. Apparently, his grandfather's sickness was due to his lifelong exposure to the Core Dreamstone, and now that it has been removed, he's just fine. Later, Chur picks up the Book of Elders, which was floating in the water. Category:Episodes Category:Image needed